


The way I see the world

by TessaKenway



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Mike, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:39:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaKenway/pseuds/TessaKenway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever worked with Harvey Specter?</p>
<p>He is New Yorks best lawyer and my cocky boss.</p>
<p>And I love him.</p>
<p>Damn it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mikes' POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A dream and a tie

**Author's Note:**

> It's the first time that I write a story in Mike's POV and I hope you like it.
> 
> Have fun :D

1.12 o' clock a.m. I look on the clock and take a tired breath. In five hours I have to stand up and to drive to work. I should lay in bed and sleep but I stand in boxers in my kitchen with a plastic cup with fruits preserved in syrup and watch how the sweep hand moves. The sound echoes in the dimly lit room and gives me goosebumbs. With my spoon I angle for another piece of pineapple between these fruits. It tastes awful like the other pieces before and with a slight gaze I look on the freshness date. The date tells me that I really shouldn't eat something I found in the back of my fridge. I sigh loudly and throw the plasticcup in the bin and the spoon in the sink. Then I look again on the clock.

1:14. I realize that I have no choice, that I should go to bed. So I turn the light off and go into my bedroom, just to stand in front of my bed. I don't want to sleep because I know what's going to happen. I will dream of him again, like in every other night. Seemingly my head isn't happy with just thinking about him the whole day, no I also have dream about him. Since the day I had the interview in his office, I couldn't get him out off my mind. I always loved my good memory but it's not all roses. So I just can't forget the suit he wore at this day. It's a single stupid fact but it's burned into my brain. Yes, I don't want to sleep because I know what I will dream.

But I am so tired, my eyes are sinking and I fall on my bed. The soft pillows feel wonderful under my head and I just close my eyes, I can't do anything against it. Every night I imagine how the interview was but in my dreams it always ends diffrently. Mostly we kiss each other. The dream of this night isn't different. He drags me fastly over his desk and his lips meet mine in such an intense way. And he always says that I am the man for which he was looking for. His suit creases when I fall into his lap and he bends over me with his playful grin. Then his fingers touch my hair, he pulls me closer to his face and starts to kiss me again. I start to undo his tie, I don't want to lose anymore time. His lips are at my ear, he wants to whisper something. But when he opens his mouth I hear a noise, that wakes me up.

My alarm, I know what that means but I have to be sure. So I take my smartphone. It's six. I rub my eyes because of the far too light from the sun and so I supress a yawn. I am tired but I know that I have to stand up. I don't make my bed, I just scuff into my bathroom, still with just my boxers on. After the badly needed shower I stand still sleepy in front of my mirror and take the razor. Harvey doesn't like to see people with beards and I want that he likes me so that I start to shave me. But I am still to tired, so that slip off and cut myself near by my ear. It isn't deep but of course it bleeds. Cursing I put a Band-Aid on it and hope that Harvey wouldn't see it. He wouldn't like it. I have to look professional like he does. His suits fit him perfectly, the show how goodlooking he is. And I can't help myself, I start to think of him again. I nearly let fall my cereals, I am so engrossed in thoughts.

Have you ever tried not to think of someone? It's nearly impossible, especially when you have such a good memory as I have. No, serious. All my thoughts are by him and I don't know why. Sure, he is handsome, clever and a brilliant lawyer. But unfortunatly he knows about these things, so that he can be so cocky. Anyway I can't help myself but to love this. He doesn't even know what he do to me with it. „Shit“, I whisper when I look on the clock again and realize that it is nearly 7. So I take my toothbrush out of my bathroom and run into my bedroom again.I need a suit as fast as possible. My gaze finds the suit from the day before, laying on the ground right in front of my bed. Nope, I can't wear the same suit again, Harvey would kill me. I have to urge myself not to think about him again, I bite on my toothbrush to distract me.

My hands rummage through the whole closet until I find a suit. It is an older one, I bought it before I met Harvey. With another look to the clock I start to suit up and to clean my teeth simultaneously. With my open tie I run into the bathroom and throw the toothbrush into the sink. I haven't enough time to take some hair gel, so that I fastly grab my bag and the keys before I leave the house. A look on my wristwatch confirms that I am late. I get on the bicycle and pedal as fast as I can. I really manage to arrive in a short time at the office but I am still late and so I run into the building. The elevator's doors are open and I jump into it even when it's still full of people. I feel an elbow in my waist but I don't care. The button for my level was already pushed, so that I can take a breath. The elevator starts and after a few minutes I am in the right level. I leave the elevator and go straight to Harvey's office but he isn't there.

Suddenly I hear a harrumph behind me and I turn around. Donna already sits there at her desk and she sneers to me. I support myself on the edge of her desk.„He is at your desk, where you also should be. You are late.“ That's not good, absolutly not. „I was..“ I want to tell her a lie why I am lie but she directly cuts me off. „Don't tell me this. Tell it him“. She nods in the direction of my office and I turn around, just to see how Harvey comes to me. He wears one of his awesome suits and strolls to us with an irritated smile. Even now he looks far too good to be true.

„Where have you been?“ he asks me in his hot voice, a voice from which I also dream of. But in my dreams he says something like I always wanted to kiss you and not Where have you been?. „I am sorry, Harvey I was...“ I start but he also cut me up. Sometimes I wonder why there never was more between him and Donna. They would be a good couple, even when I wish badly to be on Harvey's site, I can't ignore this fact. „It was a joke. I am really not interested what you do when your not here but you have to be in time.“ Then Harvey's gaze suddenly goes down from my face to my throat and it seems like he would stare on somthing. I feel how my Adam's apple moves. The way he looks at my gives my a shiver. It is very quiet, not even Donna says a thing. Harvey's brown eyes stay at my throat for a minute and I can see that he thinks about something. I have no idea what happens in his brain but that isn't new.

„Yeah“, Harvey says slowly and looks away from me to Donna. He gives her a small wink and she nods back. „Could you get the case file? It has to be on your desk?“, he asks me with a slight smile, whereby his gaze slips down to my throat again. I touch my throat but I really don't know what he is looking at. „Yes,“ My answer is a little bit confused and so I just turn around and go the floor along to my so-called office. On the way I still touch my throat. Why did he look at it so concetrate?, I ask myself while I pass Harold and a few other associates. Harvey seemed to be distracted and that never happens to Harvey. I know this behaviour from myself, everytime I look in his brown eyes I also lose myself in them.

Maybe, a small flicker of hope comes into my mind, maybe he looked in this way because he likes me. I have to bite in my lower lip, otherwise I would have smiled too bright. He likes me. That would be wonderful. Maybe he feels the same and like I he couldn't say it. I sit down on my chair and lay my bag on the desk. Harvey was right, the case file has to be on my desk but there is huge pile of case files on my desk. It seems like Louis placed all pro-bono cases on one stack. I try not to be angry but sometimes I could kill Louis. I put my headphones in my ears and turn the music on, while I start to search between all the case files. After 5 minutes I find the case file, it's the lowest. I whip it out of the pile of cases and to my luck the others stay where they are. I stand up, turn the music off and clamp the case file under my arm. I leave my desk and go as fast as I can back to Harvey's office.

But suddenly I hear behind me, „Mike, wait!“. I turn around and Rachel comes to me. Her white high heels clatter on the ground while she comes to me. Because of her strait but long skirt she isn't fast but she reachs me in a few seconds. Her long brown hair wave over her shoulders and her sheer blouse on the way to me.„Your tie“, Rachel whisperes and smiles embrassed to me, when she stands right next to me, with her hands at her slim waist. „What?“, I don't understand what she means, she speaks far too quietly. I lean forward to her, „What 's with my tie?“ She also looks at my throat. „It's open“ „Oh.“

Damn! That explains Harveys behaviour. He didn't look at me because he likes me so much. He did it because of my tie. I am such a fool. „Would you?“, I ask Rachel nervous and give her the case file before my finger go high to my tie. „You spoke with Harvey?“, she askes quietly and I see how she bites into her rose lower lip. I see that she tries to supress a laugher. „Yep“, I answer shortly and dead serious while I close the knot of my tie. „That's not good“ I roll with my eyes but in a way that she doesn't see it. She has no idea how bad this is. „Yep“ I repeat and with my closed tie I take the case file out of her small hands. „Thanks“ „No problem“ She goes away to her office but not without giving me a slight wink with her big brown eyes. I like her a lot, she is really cute and a good friend of mine. The way she dresses and looks is always sweet. I wink back before I go to Donna's desk, where Harvey still stands and talks with Donna.

Harvey arms rest on the edge of her desk and with his head on his upper arms, he watches over her shoulder how she writes down something. They whisper with each other. I don't hear what they say but I bet that they make the usual jokes between them. I never understand their special relationship and I think that I never will. When they both recognize me, they both smile bright. Harvey looks back and forth from me and Donna, until his gaze stays at my throat again. The only difference is that I know now that he is looking at my tie.

„Okay Donna, you were right. Rookie really learned how to tie his tie. I guess that I owe you money.“ She leans back in her chair and plays with a single wisp of her red hair. „Harvey, you owe me four weeks in a spa hotel with massages“ „Shouldn't I remember something like this?“ „You were to busy with saying how good you are“ „Right because you can not say this too often“ Donna rolls with her eyes and shakes her head in disbelief. So I am not the only person who is still suprised by his vanity. But to be honest, I love it when he is in this way. I can't imagine him to be nice, friendly and selfless. Nope, his behaviour fits perfectly to his expensive suits and his job as a lawyer. „Are you still here, Rookie?“ I hear Harvey's wry voice and he looks at me with his rised eyebrow and waves with his hand right in front of my face. Shit!

Seemingly he distracted me again. I hope badly that I didn't stare at him the whole time. It would be too awkward. „I am okay“ My answer is short and I try not to show my thoughts. To my luck he doesn't recongnize it. „Good, then what are you waiting for? Come into my office?!“ Harvey says bugged and opens the door of his office. He gestures me to go into it and I don't wait anylonger. I go fastly into his huge office and he follows me directly. While I stand in the middle of room and wait for more instructions, he closes the door behind him and goes to his desk. On the way he takes the case file out of my hand and when he sits down on his chair, he looks on the first page. „An easy case“, he murmurs quietly, more to himself than to me and he takes out a pen to mark something on the copy. „If it's that easy, I maybe should go back to my desk, Louis gave my cases, which... “ His look shows me that I shouldn't say anything more. He sighs slightly before he answers me and then he does it snarky. „Louis' cases are more important? Oh sorry, I must have forgotten that Pro-bono cases bring much more money than the cases of big companies“. He rolls with his beautiful brown eyes again. Smart-ass, I think but he makes me smile again.

„But this case is nearly closed, I just have to convince opposing party that they have to sign the out-of-court settlement. Shouldn't be such a big problem,“ „And for what do you need me?“, I ask him confused. Sure, I wanna be close to him but it's always hard to be with him in a room. I know, it's stupid but it drives me crazy to see him and not be able to touch him. And the smell of his aftershave doesn't make it better. Hell, how badly do I want to jump over the desk and to pull of his suits? To kiss his neck along, to place my lips on his. Suddenly he smiles bright and runs with his fingers through his dark hair, like he would know how much I like this. Is he a mind reader too now? I nearly lose the last verstiges of self-control when he also licks his finger to flip a few pages in the case file. He moistons his finger with his lips! It's such a small gesture but even this looks hot when he does it. I clench my hands to fists, so that I don't kiss him.

„I need you“ Oh my god, did he just say that he needs me? Keep calm, Mike, keep calm! „to check if there is everything right with contract. Normally Donna would do this but I think that you need become better in such things.“ Is it normal that you want punsh and to kiss your boss at the same time? Leastwise I don't want to jump over the desk so badly anymore. „Okay, I will do this“ Shit, please let him not hear who my voice quavers. „This wasn't a question but an advise.“ His tone is clearly one not to mess with. He is just the hottest and full of himself person ever. I take the case file out of his hand, whereby I maybe try to come against his suit and I am maybe successful. It's a slight touch with the back of my hand, innocent enough for him to think that it is an accident but strong enough for me to feel his body heat. My breath comes to a standstill. Maybe I stay a second too long in my movement but I can't help myself. He is too wonderful to be true. I finally take the case file under my arm and leave his office as fast as I can.

After I close his door behind me, I can breath free again and I take a deep breath. To be in his office is always hard for me, this mix of closeness and distance are strange. „Was he so bad to you?“ Donna asks with a grin. Her hands are still on the keyboard of her computer and she doesn't even look to me, but it is clear that she speaks with me. „Is he too tough for you?“ „Ha ha“ I laugh dryly and pass her desk to go back to mine. I throw the case file back on my desk. Why the hell I had to bring him the case file when he just looked into it? It's no use, I have to check it. So I take my headphones again and turn on my music. After I vent a sigh, I start to open the case file and check the details of the case. But my thoughts never leave Harvey.


	2. A special call

„Dude, could you please stop talking about him? It's creepy how often you mention his name“. Trevor takes another sip from his beerbottle. We sit in this small bar in Downtown, each of us with his second beer. The air is full of cigarette smoke, even when the bar is nearly empty. After I checked the whole case file twice I called him and now we are here at 8 o clock pm at a Thursday afternoon. 

„I don't speak about him that much“ I try to protect myself but it is useless. „Oh Harvey! Oh wonderful Harvey“ He laughs while he immitates really badly my voice. It's so a high-pitched that it sounds like a woman. “Oh Harvey, you look so pretty and you are so smart. I wish that I could be like you“. „I would never say something like this“. But I also start to laugh. It is a good feeling to sit with a friend a bar, who knows everything about you. He knows about my lies, which job I have and about my intrest in Harvey. For him, it isn't new that I prefer men but it was never a problem between us. We agreed that it couldn't be better, because I can impress the women with my good memory and he can finally hook them up. We are dirty swines, I know. Also he isn't my type so that we never have problems in this way. 

„You always speak about him“ he says in his normal voice and adds with a smile, „But I know how you can compensate me for this“ He nods slightly to the entry of the bar, where a nice-looking, blonde woman stands and talks on the phone with someone. „Isn't she a bit cheap?“, I ask when I look at her from top to bottom. Her extremly low cut dress shows definitly more than it should. Trevor rolls with his eyes. „I don't wanna marry her“ Sometimes I forget how extreme gross he is. 

„Also.. It maybe distracts you from your boss.“ Maybe he is right, I really should stop to think about Harvey. I take another sip from my beer to lose the rest of my qualm. „Wha'eva. I help you.“ „Great“ His eyes fill with hunting fever and he sets his beer aside to rub his hands. Poor attractive woman, I think. She has absolute no chance against us. „How do we want to do it today?“ „Okay, you go to her and say something faggoty to her, I dunno maybe something about her dress? And then you say some stupid facts about it and ....“ „Okay“ I interupt him, I know which ploy he means. Even when I hate it when he says something like faggoty, I know that he doesn't mean it in that way. Also he knows that I am not faggoty. I rise up from my chair and go straight to this woman. She doesn't look to me, her gaze is by her smartphone, which is in a pink cover. 

„Hi“, I start with a smile when I stand in front of her. Her gaze goes from her smartphone away and a bit confused she looks into my eyes. The green in her eyes is pretty framed by her mascara. „Hey“. Her answer is also short, she has a high but pleasant voice. „I don't want to be pushy but where did you get this smartphone cover? I like it a lot“ I bite myself on my tongue. I sound so cliché that it is hard to believe. But it seems like she would buy it, she shows me her cover. It's completly pink and full of rhinestones. I bet that she thinks that I couldn't be more gay. „This one? I bought it in a little store but I am sorry I really dunno where it was.“ She feels pity with me, I don't want to bring her to Trevor but I feel his look in my back. „Too bad. I really like this. But let me tell you that they fit really good to your shoes.“ That always works, women can't resist a compliement to their shoes. And she isn't an exception, a smile comes on her pretty face.„Aww, thank you. I didn't want to be so harsh to you but I am bit worry.“ I give her my understanding look with a rised eyebrow and a bit on my lips. That always works on women, I look like the gay best friend all women want to have. They don't know that Trevor is my best friend and that I do this whole things for him. „Oh honey, tell me about it. Come with me to the bar, we can drink something together?“ „Sounds good.“ She nods and let her smartphone slide back into her handbag. „My date didn't come,“ she sighs loudly and bugged. „What a douchebag!“, I confirm her anger, „You are far too beautiful to be alone.“ 

„You are so sweet. You are gay, right? The nice guys are always gay. By the way is that your boyfriend over there?“ She points with her finger to Trevor who rises his glass when he sees that I bring the woman to him. „Oh no, it's just a friend of mine, Trevor. I totally forgot that I came with him, I hope that's no problem for you?“ „No, not all“ she smiles and sits down on the bar stool right next to Trevor. „Hi, I am Melody“, she says to Trevor and lays her handbag on the ground. „Hey Melody, how about a drink?“. „I would die for a drink right now“ she answers and winks at him. In the meanwhile I also sit down on a bar stool and try my best not to think about Harvey. But it isn't easy. I take my glass and take a gulp. Nope, Harvey is still in my thoughts.

Sometimes I hate myself for it, I mean there are so many hot men in the world and I fall for the cockiest lawyer all the world over. Not to mention the age difference between us, which isn't exactly a problem for me but it doesn't make the things easier and it's one of the reasons why Trevor twits me for my infatuation. While I do my best not to think about Harvey, Trevor and Melody seem to like each other. She plays with one strand of hair and laugh about the stupid jokes Trevor tells her. Her laugh is pleasant and for one second, when Trevor cracks a joke, I am happy and my thoughts are away from my boss. Suddenly my phone rings and I answer directly.

„Yes?“, I ask and cover annoyed my other ear, she laughs far too loud. „Mike?“ The voice at the phone is more a whisper and I can't hear who is speaking. „Yeah, who else could this be? It's my phone?“ I hate it when someone calls me in my freetime. „That's the reason why I call this number“ Even when I don't see him, I know that Harvey rolls with his eyes. Damn, it's Harvey! Why the hell is he calling me? „Hey, Harvey“ my voice is a slight whisper, I am too nervous. I now know him for I dunno how long but every time I speak with him I am nervous as hell. „Who is that?,“ Melody asks Trevor and I cover my phone. „Hmm... He is blushing, so I guess it's his boss“, Trevor answers with a grin. „Could you both shut up?“, I murmur to them both, in hope that Harvey wouldn't hear it but to my sorrow he of course understood what they said. „Rookie, I know that I am a handsome man but you even blush when you just speak with me over the phone? That's cute.“ „No, they just make jokes.“ I hasten to answer him before he gets wrong ideas. Okay, maybe he was right, maybe I always blush a little bit but damn, why is he so cocky? „Sure“ He says it so wryly that I want to punch him in his far too pretty to be real face. “Maybe we should come back to business, before you pass out because of me.“ „As if that would ever happen“ I retort with a smile that nobody sees. 

„Wait a second, I go outside so that I can hear you better“ I stand up from my barstool to leave the loud bar. Trevor and Melody want to hinder me from doing but I point to my phone and signalize them with me head that I go in front of the door to speak in private. Trevor gives me a wink, I bet he thinks that I leave in order that he could finally hook up Melody. I say nothing and go out of the front door. The air is cold and it's surprisly dark outside but at least it is quiet. I take my phone back to my ear. „Okay, now it's less noisy. About what business do you want to speak? I worked through the whole case file you gave me?“ „I forgot something in my apartment and I can't drive to it right now but I need it badly. So go into my apartment and bring it to me in the office.“ „What? Do you don't that could have better things do to than this? That I am maybe busy?“ „Are you busy?“ „No but it isn't...“ „Then just do what I told you. My apartment is...“ „Why can't Donna do it?“ My voice sounds more childish than I want and Harvey sighs because of this..„Because it's after work and I bet she has better things to do.“ 

„And I haven't?“ I retort with the knowledge that he hates it when I answer in such a way but right now I don't care. It's after work, maybe he is at the office 24/7 but I need my freetime. He doesn't care for it, like usual and continues. „Right. Okay, I need a case file but it lays on my desk. You just go for it in my apartment and nothing more, do you understand me? Great, I informed the guard.“ „Wait, what?“ I want to ask but Harvey just hang up without any more word. Seems like I have no other choice. One hand I hate him for it but on the other hand.... He trusts me that much that he allows me to go into his apartment? I can't resist to smile about it. I put my smartphone back into my trouser pocket and go back into the bar. Melody and Trevor still sit at the bar but now they sit much more closer. She nearly sits on his lap, so close they are to each other. „Look who's back“, Trevor shouts and Melody turns around to give me her pretty smile. 

„You all right?“ She is a bit tipsy as well as Trevor is and they both look to me with huge curiosity. „Yeah, I just have to do something, I am sorry but I have to go,“ I answer while I lay the money for me beer on the bar. „Come on! What did he say?“, Trevor asks with a grin. „He said, that I should drive to his apartment and...“ But I can't say more, Melody interupts me. Her grin is brighter than Trevors. „So it was a booty call?“ I want to answer but Trevor is faster. „Nah, he would blush if that would be the case. By the way, what do you know about booty calls?“ Trevor says and rises his eyebrow to her. She comes even closer to him and whispers loud enough for me to hear it. „More than you think“, she gives him a wink. „Okay, guys. I better leave before you both make out. I really don't want to see that,“ I laugh and wave goodbye to them but they are too busy with looking in each others eyes. I not even get an answer and so I just leave them there. 

Outside of the bar I take my bike. Yeah, I know what you think. Who drives with a bike to a bar? It's just more comfortable in this way. I pedal as fast as I can to come to Harvey's apartment. Fortunetly the bar isn't wide away from his place, so that I am there in ten minutes. When I enter the building the besuited guard looks at my bike helmet in the same way that Harvey always does. „You are Mike, right?“, he asks me snootily. What a hifalutin person, I think but I just nod and smile. „Mr. Specter told me that you will come. You can take the elevator.“ I nod again and he hands the key over to me. „Thank you“, I answer shortly and take the key out of his hand. Without looking back I go straight to the elevator and press the button for Harvey's floor. Even when I know that Harvey wouldn't be there I start to straighten my suit. I didn't have the time after work to change clothes and now they look rumpled. I only was long enough in my flat to put my bag away before I met Trevor. 

The elevator doors open slowly and I leave it to enter Harvey's apartment. It looks like I imagined it, it is a clean and somehow unpersonally apartment, with far to much black and white stuff. I lay my bike helmet on his bar and go slowly and quietly into his living room. I pass a modern couch and a huge TV on my to his workroom but I stop at one of his windows. The view is incredible and I stand there for almost 5 minutes, without any movement. His apartment is damn cool, I think and open the door to his also huge workroom. A single case file lays right in the middle of his tidy desk and I pick it up. It seems to be the right one. I slowly leave his workroom but when I am on the way to the apartmentdoor, I perceive that I am alone in Harvey apartment. I could check every inch of it without Harvey's knowledge but I have to be cautious. If Harvey finds out that I am longer in his apartment than he allowed he would kill me, literally kill me. But I can't resist, I mean, when do I have the next chance to be in his apartment, right? So I lay the case file on the bar next to my bike helmet and start to go through his apartment. I start with Harvey's living room and open all of his cupboards but I just find DVD's and other lame stuff. The same movies he always quotes from, the godfather and other. But then I find something interesting between Harvey' well-sorted movie collection. 

„No way!“, I whisper excited when I take the DVD out of the cupboard. Nobody will ever believe me but I really find the movie Titanic between it. I mean sure, it's classic but TITANIC? He is kidding me, right? It's hard to imagine how Harvey watchs Titanic. I start to wonder how he reacts at the drowning scene. Maybe he cries? That would be really awesome and somehow cute. I can't help myself but I have to daydream about me and him sitting on the couch watching Titanic. His arm would lay around my shoulders and I know that he would repress his tears. And then he would kiss me right on my forehead. What a wonderful idea. 

„What the hell are you doing?!“ I hear a loud voice behind me and I turn around.


	3. Who are you?

„Who are you?“, a handsome man asks me, with his raised eyebrow. That isn't Harvey but he looks a bit similar to him. He has short dark hair and wears only a blue towel around his hips. I can see his ripped abs and I stare with wide eyes. Holy hell, it has been a long time since I have seen such a body. Damn, how badly do I want to touch them. „Who are you?“, the man with the hot body repeats slowly as if I would be stupid. But I guess that's how I look like right now. Starring with an open mouth at him. „Mike...“, I stutter and do my best to look in his eyes and not on his chest. It is harder than I expected. His eyes are in a dark brown. „Okay Mike and what are you doing here?“, he crosses his arms for his chest. He looks like he would be in a age between mine and Harvey's. And for this his body is amazing. I can't imagine how often he has to train for that body. „I work for Harvey and I have to bring him a case file“ „Mike was the name?“ He looks at me closely. I nod nervously, my gaze to the ground.

„Yeah, I think Harvey mentioned you once. I am Toby“ He smiles bright and I shake his outstretched hand. We both stand there embarrassed and I have no idea how I should act. Who is this guy? He is incredible hot, nearly as hot as Harvey is. And he just wears a towel. A fucking towel!! Who the hell is he? Is he, maybe... Harvey' boyfriend? No way! That couldn't be possible, I mean Harvey had more women than I could count. He can't be gay. I look at him closer. A nice also cocky guy, who showers in Harvey's apartment and wears nothing more than a towel? The only reason I know for this is a relationship. I catch myself starring at him again and he recognizes that he just wears a towel.

„You said that you have to bring things to Harvey? Let us drive together, I want to pick him up for dinner,“ he suggests, while pulls his towel closer to his waist, as if he is afraid that he could lose it. How much would I pay to see this towel fall. „But at first I should probably dress up, right?“ he asks me with a small grin and I nod speechless even when I don't want that he covers his abs.But I can't say _Hey Toby, I just heard you name and i think that you are Harvey's boyfriend but I really want to see your half-naked body._ Even when it is the truth.

„Wait here,“ he orders and points with his finger at me when he leaves the room. My gaze follows him until he closes the bedroom door behind him. I am confused what I should do. I put the DVD slowly back into the cupboard and close it. Maybe I should go. That would be the smartest but I am too curious. I want to know who this man is. But he wants to pick up Harvey for Dinner? He has to be his boyfriend. Fuck, why does he looks that good? I haven't the slightest chance against him. So I stand there when Toby comes back. He wears a simple white shirt and a dark jeans but he looks really good in it. I barely remember that I saw this shirt at Harvey once. Really, they even share their cloths?

„Still here?“, he asks curiously and laughs, „I thought that you would run away“ I just grin and don't answer. „Can we go or do you also want to check Harvey's other cupboards?“ „No, to know that Harvey watches Titanic is enough“, I whisper quietly. This man makes me nervous. He is just too hot to be true. „And how do you want to tell him about it? Do you want to say to him that you found the movie while looked into his cupboards? Great idea,“ he answers wryly. Geez, he is as awful as Harvey is. And he has the same humor.

„Maybe I shouldn't,“ I answer slowly „Yeah maybe“, he nods, looking at me. „Anyway.. We should go“, he adds and goes straight to the door. And I mean it, straight. He doesn't fit into my gaydar but when it comes to Harvey, I guess it's out of order. Most probably I am just jealous. Too jealous accept him at Harvey's site. „You go first, I call Ray“, he says simply and takes his cell phone while I open the door to the floor. Great, I will sit with Harvey's hot boyfriend in a car. My day couldn't be better.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it took me so long to write the next chapter!! But I started to rewatch Supernatural and completely forgot about this fanfic.


End file.
